


1000101

by waterfallliam



Series: Any Other Way [3]
Category: Robot Series - Isaac Asimov
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Kissing, M/M, Other Characters Are Mentioned, Zero-gravity sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 04:59:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterfallliam/pseuds/waterfallliam
Summary: Daneel smiled at him with the reassurance of unfaltering logic and unwavering love. “There was something I was hoping we could try, Partner Elijah. I have only read about it, but I believe that we would find it most… pleasurable.”On the trip back to Earth from Aurora, Elijah and Daneel have time to talk and make use of the gravity adjuster.





	1000101

**Author's Note:**

> this took half a year but here it is. i have an ending planned out for the series after i finish other fics, so rest assured there will be more eventually.  
> hope you enjoy, thank you for reading

When Dr Fastolfe had permitted Daneel to accompany Elijah back to earth, Elijah’s heart had sang. Undoubtedly Giskard had noticed the subtle changes in his brainwaves, the way his mood lifted. Silently, before Giskard departed from view, Elijah tried to communicate his deepest wish to him: that Daneel might one day be allowed to accompany him to earth, or even to a new world. In the grand scale of things, it was a selfish desire, especially with humanity’s fate hanging in the balance. The laws and rules keeping them apart were arbitrary, and ultimately, Elijah believed, to humanity’s detriment. Even if it were not so, Elijah would not stop wanting.

Separating humanity from robots would not lead to a more prosperous future. Complete reliance on robots would achieve the same: eventual and complete decay. It was the idea first proposed by Dr Fastolfe that Elijah believed in: humans and robots, finally living together as equals, in a society built together. A C/Fe society, spread out amongst the stars. And, more personally, the idea of building a home with Daneel.

Nodding once more at Dr Fastolfe, Elijah felt relief more than anything at their parting, no matter the Auroran’s influence on his own philosophy. Elijah turned and walked towards Daneel, who was waiting for him, back straight and no sign of impatience or regret on his face. No sign of any emotion at all. They boarded the ship together, neither touching nor speaking until they reached Elijah’s quarters. 

“Daneel,” Elijah said, helpless, as they stood in the room. Finally, they were alone again.

“Partner Elijah,” Daneel said. His reaction was little slow, and Elijah knew him well enough by now to understand that the slowness was proof that Daneel was overwhelmed. Human synapses and positronic pathways… Elijah had struggled in their distinction for a while now. Just because Daneel was a robot, didn’t mean he couldn’t feel. His appearance, his way of reasoning, his emotions–they were human, above all else. He was designed that way, after all.

“There are so many things I wish for,” Elijah said. “To stay on Aurora longer with you, to have you show me the places you go, the places you see; to show me how it is that you have lived while we have been apart.” 

Elijah hesitated, finally reaching for Daneel, taking his carefully manicured fingers in his own course and calloused ones. “I wish you could join me on Earth at end of this journey. I wish you could come with me to the stars, to start a new life together. That's where the future is, it's how the future should be built. The only way it  _ can _ be built if it is to last.” His last sentence was spoken with a touch of lament.

Daneel’s expression did not change as Elijah spoke. To say there was no sign of emotion at all, however, was not apt. Elijah felt the way Daneel's fingers clenched minutely, he saw the way he did not blink, as he should have done–as he would have done to blend in, were they on Earth. All that control did not seem to matter to him now. He was too busy  _ feeling. _

A few seconds later, sufficiently composed, Daneel spoke, his voice faltering intermittently:

“Your aspirations mirror my own, partner Elijah. I cannot use words other than wish or desire to describe how logical our staying together is to me. For us to be apart is for both of us to suffer. There is a certain sluggishness to the relay of my thoughts that I cannot shake, I cannot fix–that I cannot explain but for the reason that you are so far from me. From all my personal research, it does not seem that love should be so greatly comprised of agony.” 

Daneel stepped closer to him, as if they were about to hug, but their hands remained clenched together between them. Elijah moved his head forward and met Daneel’s lips with his own. He reached for him with the chaste movement of his lips, with the gentle way he tried to coax Daneel into a kiss.

Daneel let himself be led, kissing Elijah softly. They spent minutes like that, slow and gentle with each other, content in the knowledge that they were together. It wasn't a scorching kiss for the ages. It was an affirmation of their closeness, of what they meant to each other, of the way that they wished to spend time with each other that they did not have. 

“It seems to me,” Elijah said, a while later. “That there must be a way. Perhaps I will not live long enough to see it, or perhaps it is merely hidden from us now. After all, you couldn’t have foreseen the murder that first brought us together. Without the power of precognition, without the science that Giskard has taken to calling psychohistory, how can we see what twist of fate may bring us together again? I have not abandoned hope Daneel, even though I must admit it is a small one. I don't think even this victory will provide enough sway.”

“I believe you are correct, Partner Elijah. Giskard has told me that Dr Fastolfe will not be persuaded on this matter. It is beyond his reach, no matter how much the fact paints him.”

Elijah smiled: “It is good of him to consider it.  But constant exposure to your agony cannot sit well with Giskard, the laws do not permit otherwise. ” 

“You forget that I am also a robot, bound by the same laws. For now we seem to be burdened to be at odds with the way of things.” Daneel stepped back, taking Elijah by his hands. He led him towards the bed. They sat, still connected by their linked hands and shared gaze.

“While it is most gratifying to hear you express the sentiments communicated many times in our letters, there is something else I had hoped we would have time to do.”

“Oh?” Elijah’s smile widened at that. Daneel’s curiosity could always be relied upon. As Daneel leaned forward, Elijah thought that he must have been working on seeming seductive. His mouth parted a fraction wider as his eyelids drooped, and he looked at Elijah through his lashes. 

Daneel slid one of his hands out of Elijah’s grip, moving it to rest on his thigh. “Partner Elijah,”  he said, his voice and body language full of intent.

“Daneel.” Elijah’s breath hitched. He cupped Daneel’s cheek in his free hand, his jaw slotting into his palm. His skin was not quite like that of a man made of flesh and blood, but its feeling was one that Elijah found he much preferred. 

Leaning into his touch, Daneel turned his head so that the slant of his lips rested against Elijah's palm. What started as a soft kiss left Elijah feeling overdressed. He felt the hot heat of Daneel’s tongue tracing the lines of his palm, the comparative coolness of his lips close behind.

Gasping, Elijah clung onto Daneel where their hands were still interlocked. Of course it had been mere days since they had last been intimate, only hours since they had last touched. Compared to the years apart it might feel like only a moment, just enough time to take a breath–but that would be a false assessment. Their separation surely heightened the intensity of their feelings–of everything, now that they were together. But it also left Elijah feeling like nothing was quite enough, like it wouldn't do, because all too soon they would be ripped apart again. There was not enough time to simply exist, to just  _ be _ together. There was so many things Elijah wanted to say and do, so much time he longed for them to share, so many emotions surging through him as their lips met in a kiss.

Elijah’s palm slid back to cup Daneel's jaw again, the line of it sharp and familiar. Elijah kissed like a dying man. He breathed through his nose and he kissed Daneel deeply, feeling as if he was sinking into the deep end of a recreational swimming pool. He was falling, he was floating–he wanted to be surrounded by Daneel forever, couldn't imagine anything more pleasurable. 

It was Daneel who took the initiative to unzip the top of his mandated jumpsuit. His hands slid across Elijah’s chest, gently caressing as he went. His touches became more firm as he traced the lines of his body, the massage pulling a deep groan from him. 

“It’s always good to see you enjoying yourself,” Daneel said, his face suddenly closer, his voice quieter, more intimate. Daneel pulled a handheld control out from under the bed. “I made sure we would be prepared this time, in case the opportunity arose.” 

His long fingers pressed a few buttons. The gravity began to leak out of the room, and soon it was like the last time. Elijah didn’t see where the remote went, too preoccupied with how Daneel climbed on top of him, the slight brush of Daneel’s thigh against his crotch.

“Partner–”Daneel was braced above him, his arms becoming Elijah’s peripheral, his face Elijah’s focal point–“Elijah.” Daneel let himself down slowly, sinking against Elijah, pushing him oh so softly against the sheets. He didn’t stop there, kept going until he had Elijah pinned. The way that Elijah would drift upward the slight amount that he could, before being pressed back again, had his head spinning. 

“Daneel,” Elijah breathed, reaching with his hands. Daneel’s hips were the first thing they found, so he held on tightly, grinding against Daneel.

“The way you backed Amadiro into a corner was most invigorating,” Daneel said, leaning in to kiss the corner of his mouth. “Your displays of logic are always exhilarating. When perceiving them, my thoughts rush along my pathways without conflict, without deviance.”

Elijah groaned at Daneel’s admission. “And now?”

“You know my thoughts run smoothest when I’m with you Partner Elijah,” Daneel said. “Loving you is perfectly logical, and I know no greater serenity of thought.” 

Elijah closed the gap between them, running his tongue against Daneel’s lower lip before kissing him in earnest. What he would give, what he would do, to stay here, in this day, with Daneel. To always be a movement away from touching him, to be able to kiss him, just to know they were standing beside each other as they should be. 

The press of Daneel’s lips against his drew him back to the present, keeping him there, anchoring him. The kiss had started off slow, as if Elijah was laying down the foundation of an argument. The slide of his tongue was one point, the way he gasped into the kiss another, the involuntary thrust of his hips–all building up to assert how right this was, how desperately Elijah wanted them to be able to do this as often as they wanted.

“To think that they could have destroyed you,” Elijah said, running his thumb along Daneel’s collarbone, suddenly irritated by the fact that he was still wearing his shirt. 

Daneel faltered, freezing for a few seconds. “The idea is most unwelcome. I–” Daneel almost froze again, his lips moving slowly but not speaking.

Elijah rubbed his thumbs in circles, slipping under Daneel’s shirt to touch his artificial skin.

“The thought of hurting you with my death is a… highly unpleasant one, Partner Elijah. But that is not all.” Daneel fell onto him, his weight harmless in the reduced gravity, but a sign of how much his thoughts strained the limits of his positronic brain. “It would be better not to die, I think. I could never put my life above that of, of–” Daneel faltered, seemed to grow cold and distant.

“Of course not,” Elijah reassured him, trying to draw him out again. Daneel was too clever to succumb to a pitfall of logic such as this, but anything that Elijah could do lessen his pain, he would. 

“I do not mean a conflict of the first law,” Daneel said, continuing with hesitance. “Yet it seems to be more than the imperative of the third law. I…  _ want _ to live. I want a life, with you.”

Elijah closed his eyes as tears formed in their corners, too overcome to speak. He pressed his forehead against Daneel’s, brought his hands up to cup his face. How could anyone not see how human Daneel was, how much better than all of them, whether from Earth or Aurora?

“I want the same thing.” The two of them would be a symbolic C/Fe society, a robot and a human living in harmony. It pained Elijah to think how easily the likes of Amadiro could trap Daneel with the three laws, could force him to end his own life just because he did not have all the facts–or simply because Amadiro wanted it so. A man as clever as subtle as he, without Elijah there to intervene–Elijah worried. Daneel could hold his own, there was no doubt about that, but surrounded by a planet of possible enemies…

“What is it, Partner Elijah? Have I said something to cause you distress?” Daneel brushed Elijah’s tears away, floating slightly above him again, his touch as gentle as a whisper. 

“No, no not all. I am scared, Daneel. Scared of what Amadiro might do to get hold of you when I am gone.”

Daneel opened and closed his mouth a few times before he could speak again. “I am scared as well.” 

Elijah reached for Daneel, pulling him into a hug. Horizontal as they were, Daneel, finally, did not have the advantage of height, and so Elijah could circle his shoulders with his arms and press his cheek against Daneel’s forehead. Daneel gripped him around his ribcage, not squeezing too tightly, his hands splayed across his shoulder blades, skin to skin. 

They held each other, not quite drifting away from or more firmly towards the bed. They were a single unit, a single shape, a single point in time and space, connected to each other by more than touch, more than any apparent destiny. 

“We’ll find a way, somehow,” Elijah promised. “We have to.” Daneel squeezed him softly in agreement, but did not let go. 

Eventually, they parted. Daneel smiled at him with the reassurance of unfaltering logic and unwavering love. “There was something I was hoping we could try, Partner Elijah. I have only read about it, but I believe that we would find it most… pleasurable.”

“Oh?” Elijah asked, his concern and misery fading into the background ache he was accustomed to. 

“It involves turning the gravity off completely,” Daneel said. He was taking his time, being less direct than usual. Elijah would almost call his approach cautious.

“Yes,” Elijah prompted.

“I have found oral stimulation, both giving and receiving, to be very appealing.”

“Daneel, are you asking me to suck you off in zero-g?”

“I’m proposing we both engage in such stimulation simultaneously, Partner Elijah.”

Elijah sucked a breath in sharply, his mind spinning through images at a split second pace, like that old earth technology–a flipbook–but more disjointed. The sight of Daneel’s erect cock, the feeling of Daneel’s inhumanly strong hands on his hips, gripping so tight they would surely bruise, the way Daneel’s hips might stutter, if he was truly overwhelmed, if– 

“It would be two things we haven’t tried before, and I predict we would both find them very,” Daneel paused, “gratifying.” Research and curiosity, seduction and logical reasoning–how essentially Daneel. Elijah’s cock began to strain against his trousers. 

“Yes,” was Elijah’s response, his voice a rasp. 

“Taking our clothes off first is the best course of action,” Daneel said in that perfectly serious yet somehow teasing way of his. Instead of reaching for his own coat, he tugged on Elijah sleeves, fully freeing his upper body. On his way down to his hips, Daneel brushed the smooth pads of his thumbs along Elijah’s skin, his touch unnecessary yet wholly necessary.

It was his robot grace that allowed Daneel to hover over Elijah and carefully divest him of his Spacer jumpsuit, then his underwear. Wearing the strange jumpsuit was something Elijah decidedly would not miss. Daneel flung it into the room, along with their shoes, socks, and Daneel’s coat, all of them falling softly towards the floor.

“You turn,” Elijah mumbled, and tugged at Daneel’s shirt, drawing him close. Closer than anticipated, when the material of his shirt made contact with his nipples, the softness of the material seeming rough. Elijah shivered. 

This time Daneel worked at the buttons on his trousers and Elijah on the ones on his shirt. For a culture with such an ingrained sexuality, Elijah thought their fashion was less than appropriate. Or maybe they didn’t mind it taking so long–they lived for centuries, after all.  

Daneel took care of his own underwear, his tall figure curling into and elegant half ball in the process, pushing the boundaries of what the lowered gravity would permit. The result of experience, Elijah reminded himself, or maybe just mathematical calculation. Sinking back on top of Elijah, Daneel used the remote to dim the lights a bit, casting them in a soft glow, Daneel’s hair the colour of sunset. Then he lowered the gravity all the way and all of a sudden Elijah was floating–weightless. Untethered.

At first, Elijah thought he might vomit. That awful sensation of bone deep nausea was back–he didn’t know which way was supposed to be up, which way down. “Jehoshaphat!” Closing his eyes didn’t help, this wasn’t like the community pool he remembered from his early childhood, drifting with his arms and legs spread on Sundays. 

“Partner Elijah.” Daneel gripped his wrists with his hands, grounding him. “Are you alright?”

“Give me a minute, Daneel.” Elijah slowed his breathing, counting the breaths, focusing on the expansion and contraction of his ribcage. He focused on Daneel’s long fingers around his wrists–a tether. The point he was always drawn to, was always heading towards. Without gravity, without sense or logic,  Elijah could rely on Daneel.

“I’m good,” Elijah said, opening his eyes again. 

“Are you sure?” Daneel checked.

Elijah had just started to nod when Daneel leaned forward, pressing a kiss against his lips. Elijah coaxed Daneel’s lips apart as he moved his arms, gently encouraging Daneel’s hands to fall away. He was struck with a sudden feeling of boldness, like when he first perceived the outside, before he stepped out and was overcome by the wideness of the sky, the openness of space. He found Daneel’s sides and ran his hands up and down them, taking his time in reaching the swell of his ass. Daneel felt so good beneath his hands. 

Elijah used his purchase to pull himself flush against Daneel. He could feel the inhuman smoothness of his skin rub against his hairy chest, the way his fingertips danced across Elijah’s back. He wondered if there was any pattern to it, a mathematical calculation mapping spirals or equations or constellations.

“I need you,” Elijah said in between kisses, his voice low. “I don't–I don't know if I can manage it again.”

“We will find a way, Partner Elijah,” Daneel said. He brushed the hair that was sweat slick against Elijah's forehead away. “Let's make the most of the time we have now.”

“Yes,” Elijah shuddered. He kissed a path from Daneel’s lips to the hinge of his jaw, then along it. Daneel’s rigid posture relaxed beneath him, or at least as relaxed as Daneel ever got. Elijah took his time, leaning back and tracing along the median lines of Daneel’s skin. Lips followed hands: a careful exploration of Daneel’s body. As Elijah grew more confident with the displaced gravity, he curled around Daneel’s body in ways he couldn’t normally.

“This–this is more stimulating than I thought it could be,” Daneel said, reaching to run his hand through Elijah’s hair. 

“Oh,” Elijah smiled, “just you wait.” He was close enough that it wasn’t too much effort for him to move and take the head of Daneel’s erect cock into his mouth. 

Daneel’s hand stopped moving through his hair, his eyes slipping shut. Elijah gripped Daneel’S hips tightly and took him further into his mouth, tracing the vein on the underside of his cock. Daneel moaned, egging Elijah on. He curled his thumb and fingers around the base Daneel’s cock. Up and down, Elijah swirled his tongue, putting his all into making this the best blowjob of Daneel’s life. 

When he sucked, he felt Daneel’s hips thrust: a small, aborted movement. There was no repeat–it must have been involuntary. So many of Daneel’s movements were precise, premeditated, calculated, that getting him to let go–influencing his thoughts so strongly that they travelled intuitively–was an achievement. One Elijah hoped to never stop reaching. 

“Let me,” Daneel said, slurring his words.

Elijah pulled off, quickly licking his lips to dislodge the string of saliva between them and the head of Daneel’s cock. Daneel’s firm grip manoeuvred him, one hand cradling his skull, the other his hip. Slowly, Daneel rotated him, until Elijah was looking at the v of Daneel’s thighs. He reached to touch them, his thumbs tracing lazy circles against soft skin.

“Are you ready?” Daneel asked, giving Elijah’s cock a quick stroke. 

Elijah gasped. “Yes.” 

His eyes slipped shut as he felt the warm heat of Daneel’s mouth envelop him. He stayed in that moment of pleasure for a blissful three seconds before opening them again and curling his thumb and fingers around Daneel’s cock. Hearing Daneel groan in anticipation was all the encouragement Elijah needed: he took as much of Daneel as he could, the oddly artificial flavour familiar as sunlight.

There was no resistance from their surroundings as they floated, both holding on, both giving and receiving pleasure. They moved in sync, small noises of pleasure leaking into the air as the minutes dragged on. The sensation was overwhelming. It was like an unending feedback loop, both physical and mental. Elijah shuddered. The slide of Daneel’sl cock against his tongue, the feeling of Daneel's tongue against his cock–there was no escaping the way they clung to each other, as if the other was the only real thing in the entire universe. Truly, there was nothing and no one that mattered more to Elijah than Daneel.

They moved against each other, with each other. Pleasure sped through Elijah like people sped on the expressway, moving up in the lanes, going faster and faster. Elijah heard his own blood rushing in his ears, felt the sweat pooling at the dip of his back. Daneel’s grip on his hips was not bruising, but unforgiving all the same. Elijah reinforced his efforts, feeling his approaching orgasm, not wanting Daneel to be stuck in a different lane. They should–would–always be together.

Elijah laid his flat tongue along Daneel’s slit before bobbing down again, the soft curls of his pubic hair tickling Elijah’s nose. As if in reply, Daneel swallowed around Elijah’s cock, the heat of his mouth so wet, the feeling so perfect. Elijah couldn’t hold back any longer. His orgasm ran through him, white hot and devastating. He shuddered. 

Just a few seconds later he felt Daneel stiffen beneath him, and Elijah concentrated on swallowing. Daneel’s body really was a marvel of modern technology. As the sensation around his cock began to overstimulate, Daneel pulled off, kissing the head of Elijah’s cock before letting go of his hips. 

“Jehosaphat!” Elijah exclaimed weekly, drained by his orgasm. “That was incredible.”

“I agree,” Daneel’s smiling face came into view as he turned himself, his movements seeming somehow languid. Tasting himself as well as Daneel as they kissed was unfamiliar, but Elijah could easily ignore the discomfort in favor of running his hands through Daneel’s hair.

When they parted, bronze locks hung in Daneel’s face–the only indication of what they had just done. One of Daneel’s hands was still on the back of his neck, grounding him. With his other, Daneel slowly turned the gravity back on. Like in a dream, they floated back down towards the bed, coming to rest on the squishy mattress, sitting face to face.

Daneel rubbed his thumb across Elijah’s cheek. “I wish this journey could really last forever, not just in memory.”

“Who knew you could be so sentimental, Daneel,” Elijah said. He eased the remote out of Daneel’s hand and took it in his own. “If there is any logic in the universe, even the illusion of it, a way for us to be together will reveal itself.” 

Elijah had never been more certain of anything in his life.


End file.
